As a rule the rear-illuminable components which are usually used in the interior of aircraft consist of a partially light-transmitting (translucent) plastics material such as, for example, a thermoplastic which is flight-approved. However, on account of their basic colour, these rear-illuminable components frequently present an exterior of little attractiveness without rear illumination. Thus, for example, decorative rings of aircraft windows which are made of a conventional thermoplastic of this kind can be of a dark colour and stand out against the surroundings in a visually disturbing manner when not illuminated from the rear.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a rear-illuminable aircraft interior component which, even when not illuminated from the rear, has a visually pleasing appearance and, in particular, cannot, or not easily, be recognised as a rear-illuminable aircraft interior component.